Player Characters
This page is an encyclopedia of player characters found in Evanwyn. Feel free to list your character and a link to their profile or businesses and browse the list. Connections are at the heart of RP! Please provide the following: Character Name, location, and a brief (no more than a few sentences) description. Again, you can feel free to link a secondary wiki page to further elaborate. A - M Alaun'riia Alean'urden- A young orphan drow from a patriarchal house on the surface. Has set her sights on becoming a Matron of new house. She is a long way away from her goals, but she isn't going to let anything stop her. Alize Prestwich - ' A blue-eyed spy and thief for hire, currently serving under the thumb of the Count Moymir. 'Alutina Tiramae - As with many of her race - Alutina has a cold beauty. She also has a violent streak well suited to her chosen calling among the fae. She is rarely seen on the mortal plains unless fae mayhem is afoot. Andraste Tir'Annuan - Friendly, well intentioned, and worryingly fearless, Andraste lives with her 'Aunt' in Armistead where she gets into more trouble than is wise. BaileySweetwater - A cleric of the God of Drunks, Fools, and Children, Bailey always knows how to have a good time. If you can get her to stay in one place long enough. Berazaun Eilroth - One of the more enterprising merchants of Barra Lanke, he is a Drow of many talents but only ever lets a few show. Cathair Fiacre - A heavily scarred Hunter and scout for the unseelie that come from the Veil beyond the Glimmerhorn. Cederic DacFirebee - A middle-aged centaur, a shaman and reader of omens who lives along the plains of Tong. He has a young daughter, Galena, who can be mischievious. Gessane Ironforge Aging but still powerful lady knight. Primarily seen in the lands around Azgorh Graelynn Mystafell Journeyman magi of the Council, a diviner of Spiritual order. Currently buzzing around Tilea, specifically Armistead. Ilari Bidarte - Gentlemen looking for a good time in Armistead need look no further than Ilari. Warm-natured and good-intentioned, she's always looking for ways to better her lot in life and to help those around her. As long as it doesn't mean doing anything dangerous, or too unpleasant. Currently a part-time Employee of Saffron Dysis. Innavere Artudian - The brusque, cruel, antisocial Truthfinder (torturer and inquisitor) of the Illuchra in Armistead. A crippled alcoholic with a fierce love for family and a tendency to dabble in demonology. Ivo Torhout - An intrepid explorer and scholar, more skilled with a blade than a pen but fond of both. A native Azgorhn, he is decidedly on the side of the Council and dabbles in magic himself. Jathak Artudian - A knight errant with a history of both demonic and angelic possession. Quixotically noble, he tends to have extremely bad luck and, in trying to do right, often worsens dire situations. Innavere's father. Kaeda Lykemit - A young and mischevious orphan trying to move on from the past and see what opportunities the future brings. Konstantanya Sezaren - Matron High Priestess of House Sezaren; Blessed of Champion of Lloth; High Drow Representative of the Barra Sengeren. One of the most powerful figures in the Underdark. Do not mess with her. Kreea Tiat - Curious, eager, and a shameless exaggerator of the the facts, Kreea is studying to be a Shaman of her tribe located on the Tong planes. Lanfear Duval- Lavendar haired foreigner who stumbled through a shimmery gate into Armistead. Confused and searching for direction, she's trying to start a new life. Leonette Vosh 'A paladin of the Illchuran faith. 'Leores Lethan The imposing one-eyed Illuchran Grand Marshall, leader of its paladin Peers. Although a war hero, he is cunning and manipulative and cruel, and knows exactly how to get what he wants. Liam Tanikos - 'Dark-haired inkeeper's son with a perfect memory for details. Desires to see things outside of the capital, Tilean, where he currently works for his father. 'Lilian von Bingen- The undead wander. Walks... just walks. Without life there really isn't much else to do when your undeath is beginning to fail. Listra Asunawa - Queen of the Blood on the island of Rhiamon. Lizerette Noir - 'Ranger, and general do-er of good. A mud blooded elf of both drow and surface elf blood lines, currently living below the surface in Barra Lanke. 'Lorrawyn Estecada - 'A tiny bundle of explosive personality. A councilor of the OCuncil of Nine, she mostly acts as a recrutment agent, locating children with magical gifts. Lyhre Kitsu= A young, polite Kitsune disguised as a human to experience and learn the ways of Human life. After the death of his family, he hopes to find closure in discovery. 'Lysandria Ciardhe Faerie of lineage, though she was born amongst the physical realms. A healer, and gentle spirit, she travles both worlds. Maelmadoc Tir'Annuan - 'The powerful revenant and once Zschaderi High Warlord. Current patriarch of the Tir'Annuan brood. 'Marlana Oden - Recently having moved to Evanwyn from her homeland, she is a Baroness of Tilea and hoping to restart her life from her not so happy past. Count Moymir Albanth - Count of Albanth, a county in Tilea on the border with Bandor. The old count spent much of his life as a raider, and has not wholly left behind his old ways. N - Z Nadezda Biaram - ' Assistant Director of Armistead's Asylum, Orders of the Matron & Crone of the Clerical Motherhood. One of the leaders of the Chanter's Cloister in Armistead, Tilea. 'Neniel Elrodien - An elven druid, specializing in water magics. She travels the realm doing work for the 6th Circle and undergoing a slightly more personal quest. Niki- A small, brightly colored and feathered sprite with a keen sense of ownership. She possesses limited and intelligence, but a creative vocabulary. Oona Fjellsdattir 'A rather tall and robust red haired fighter. Most often seen in the company of a beautiful, metal clad blonde. 'Orbb'errdegahr - The Shepard of the Damned. The Faceless. Stories of him circulate as something of a boogeyman in both the underdark and surface.Though he is very much real. Many stories about who he is, but none confirmed. Roger Selinscor - A man-at-arms, Roger acts as Count Moymir's agent in matters that do not require the lord of Albanth's personal presence. Roselle Cuthbert - A dedicated cleric of the chanter's cloister. Saffron Dysis - Alchemist and apothacary roaming the valley of Evanwyn in her merchant's wagon. Selissias Thierri - 'An ancient magician, and one of the more benign members of the unseelie presence in Glimmerhorn Forest. 'Seraphi Dalphous - 'A young beast tamer with a fascination for creatures and a cold disposition. 'Setanta Tir'Annuan '- Illuchran paladin and rather helpful member of the police force in Armistead. Often spends his spare time chasing chickens, climbing up trees to rescue cats, and retrieving teddy bears from the sewer canal. Also can be seen cutting off the hands of thieves and decapitating randoms when on execution duty. 'Sydelle Rosier - A titian haired trouble maker and redistributer of wealth. Szazzyi Kah 'A featured performer at the Blue Lotus. She entertains exclusively in the dinning hall however, save for some very exclusive private dances. An exotic figure possessing both drow nad Yuan-ti bloodlines. 'Taziel Lannivan - 'The friendly but secretive Illuchran Bishop of Armistead. 'Thistle Tenderroot - 'Dimunitive warrior of the fae. Standing half a foot high and deadly with a spear... if you're smaller then a cat. Hiding out in Glimmerhorn Forest to avoid his parents, but with every intent to get further away then that. 'Umasi Veriskor- An Imaskari of the Underdark, serving as a notary and clerk for certain, anonymous but powerful individuals in Barra Lanke. However she has been known to explore the world beyond the city and looks to the surface next. Vixx Tonanuor - A frusteratingly gender ambigious drow living in Barra Lanke, proprietor of the exotic brothel The Blue Lotus and powerful member of the Tonanuor trade clan. Waveria Kel'Assar - A common bandit with the will to fight and/or steal from anyone she can, travelling everywhere across Evanwyn to do so. Xoana Derispor - The green-eyed human maagi from the School of Creation, journeyman of the Council of Nine. '''Yastra Zau'taur '''Artisan of the underdark, currently at work in Barra Lanke.